Demigod letters :D
by leanne1532
Summary: Write a letter or ask a question to your favorite demigod. Gods to. DISCLAIMER:All rights go to Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOH all rights go to Rick Riodran**

**AN: This is were you can ask you favorite demigods (or gods) questions or write them letters.**

**You can say if you have a godly parent to :)**

**Example**

**Dear ?,**

**Question or letter**

**sincerely,**

**?**

**I need reveiws to start writing though **

**I might start know if I can think of some but I need ideas!**

**- Amprite**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Leanne1532 is just one I created because you guys need something to read**

**I need some ideas so review the more reviews the faster I will update :)**

**Sorry its so short these where the only ones I could come up with lol**

**And I send my apologies this is my first story**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOH all rights go to Rick Riodran **

Dear Nico,

Do you ever plan on telling Percy you love him?

Do you trust Jason with your secret?

Sincerely,

Leanne1532

Dear leanne1532,

No I do not plan on telling Percy. Ever

I have no choice but to because he was there

Sincerely,

Nico- son of Hades

Dear Jason,

How are you handling Nico`s secret?

Sincerely,

Leanne1532

Dear Leanne1532,

Just fine but I still ship Thalico

Sincerely,

Jason – Son of Zeus, Creator of thailco

Dear Thalia,

Do you like Nico?

Sincerely,

Leanne1532

Dear Leanne1532,

IM AN INTERNAL MAIDEN SWORN OFF OF MEN!

And it was one date set up by my brother!

Sincerely,

Thalia-daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ricks the man**

**A/N:Sorry it took so long to upload but like I said the more reviews the faster I upload!So deal with it. "words of Persassy Jackson"Also off topic does anyone have a good sugar cookie recipe. The ones I made tasted like dog treats and yes I have eaten DEAL WITH IT!lol(PM me if you have any advice on the cookies and the story) Oh and Amprite is the account I was going to put this story on but I forgot the login so I created this account.**

Dear clarrisse,  
Why do you bully people?  
Sincerely Metheperson7

Metheperson7,

I bully people because I takes away my stress. It is very stressful being a demigod and all. I also like seeing the fear in their eyes as I pound their face in. I have some what cut back on the bullying after Jackson humiliated me in front of my siblings. Taking my anger out on monsters help and makes the forest safer for those stupid punks who cant fight.

-Clarisse,Daughter of Ares

Dear Octavian,  
Why are you such a bastard?  
Sincerely Metheperson7

Metheperson7,

I AM NOT A BASTARD!I am a legacy of Apollo, the Augur of Camp Jupiter, Centurion of the First Cohort and I will murder your pillow pet like I did to Percy! MWAH-HAHA

-Octavian,

Dear Rachel Elizabeth Dare  
Do you like Octavian?  
Sincerely Metheperson7

Dear Metheperson7,

In what way do you mean? Because I find that he is a little bastard, he once challenged me to a battle because he thought there could only be one oracle. I threw my hair brush at him and this knocked him out. Sadly Percy was in the room to so me and Annabeth had to drag him out because he was laughing so hard. So to answer your question no I do not like him in any way.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare,The one and only oracle

Dear Frank  
Describe in detail the first time you met hazel!  
Sincerely Metheperson7

**A/N I think im going to make this into a story so this will be short :)**

Dear Metheperson7,

The first time I met Hazel was a magical and terrifying day.

_Flash Back_

I was looking for my teddy bear in my room. I started to ask my roommate until I was interrupted by Octavian. So everyone in the Cohort went out to the plaza and he started to announce a prophecy

"THE DAUGHTER OF RICHES LIVES AGAIN

BROUGHT BACK BY THE DARK PRINCE

BLESSED BY THE WITCH

TO CAUSE THE FALL OF ROME OR ALLOW HER TO THRIVE."

Well I found out what happened to my teddy bear.

Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from the front gate,and then the Greek kid came through with a unconscious girl. The boy started walking over near my area but he stumbled and the girl went flying out of his arms. She landed right in front of me. She looked so peaceful and smelled like cinnamon,with chocolate colored skin. I leaned over to pick her up,but unluckily for me she was waking up. Her eyes snapped open and her gold eyes where filled with fear and excitement. Then the next couple of events happened fast. I heard a loud CRACK and felt a searing pain in my left cheek.

_Flashback ended_

So this is how I met Hazel

-Frank Zhang,Son of Mars


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Travis and Katie

Have you ever heard of Tratie? If so, do you agree with it?

From,  
Daughter of Demeter, Choco

(Travis,**Katie**

Dear Choco,

Travis*blushes

***glaring* Yes I have,and it was his fault. He started it all just because I kissed him once because my adrenalin was rushing and I was scared.**

But you liked it HEHE

**Of course I dont agree**

I do

Sincerely Katie Daughter of Demeter,and Travis Son of Hermes

Dear Nico,

What happened to the innocent kid who played myth-o-magic? You kind of freak me out now...

From,

Choco

Dear Choco,

Would you be innocent when your dad is the death dude,your mom and sister where killed,Your sister chose rebirth so you could never see her again,Chased by monsters came into a different era;Fought Titans,Gods,and you been to tarturas and seen the horrors then came back?Have you been friend zoned by your Gay crush? I think not. Would you be innocent ? AND GOOD!

-Nico Di Angelo,Son of the Death Dude

Dear Calypso,

Do you believe Leo's promise to return to Ogygia to save you? Or do you think its an empty promise just like the rest?

From,  
Choco

Choco, I wish I could believe him but I can`t. I mean Percy promised to free me from Ogygia,but here I am on this freaking Island! So yes an empty promise *sniffle

Calypso, Goddess of the sea and daughter of Atlas

**A/N I dont remember if she was a daughter of atlas or not**

Dear Lacy,  
Do you like Connor? If so does he like you back? If not who do you think he should be with? There are a wide variety of thoughts on this subject.

Best wishes,  
DoomgirlForever

Dear DoomgirlForever,

Sorta it depends on how he is acting,And I can make him like me but I dont like using my powers on would look cute with rachel and he needs someone who can keep him in line.

-Lacy,Daughter of Aphrodite


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Nico,  
I feel sorry for you. You loose your mother, than sister. Have a father who really doesn't care about you. You can't tell your crush that you like them. Having deal with being from another century. I can't imagine having to deal with it. I know I have a tough life and have to cope with it, but how do you cope with your life?  
- Regina

Dear Regina ,

Thank you but I don't want your sympathy. That is a good question I don't know how I cope with it. Whats so tough about your life?

-Nico Di Angelo

A/N: Ok sorry I took so long to update but I was hoping I could get a couple more to do but I guess not. Anyways check out my new story called "Greed and the witch blessing" Im think on making a new story does anyone have any ideas for one? I will write most anything. If you guys think of any let me know

~Leanne~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry I took so long to update :( Thanks to all how reviewed. I also have a poll for a story and im gonna let the majority rule on who Percy should be with. Enjoy :)**

Dear Percy, if you weren't dating Annabeth who would you date

Sincerely,

Ellie

Dear Ellie,

I guess I would date Calypso or Reyna. I mean I love Annabeth so much that I don't think I would ever date anyone other than Annabeth Chase,

Sincerely,

Percy Jackson,Son of Poseidon

Dear Nico, are you a brony and if so, who is your favorite pony?

From Ellie

Ellie,

How did you know! I though I hid them under my bed... Percy was the only one who knew.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! How many people have you told?!"

"**Uhh... Annabeth and Thalia"**

" You really are a Seaweed Brain aren't you?"

And its Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Duh.

-Nico Di Angelo,Son of Hades

Dear Annabeth, if Percy dated another girl what would you do?

From Ellie

Dear Ellie,

It depends on the reason he is dating her. His fatal flaw is loyalty so I wouldn't have to if he did I would find a way to drown him or let Black Jack have a couple thousand donuts and then strap Percy to his back while having Owls peck at his toes.

-Annabeth Chase,Daughter of Athena

Dear Thalia, what would you do if you accidentally broke your oath?

From Ellie

Dear Ellie,

I would run. Lady Artemis and Zeus would be furious. I don't want to be turned into a jackal-ope or a pile of dust.

Sincerely,

Thalia Grace,Daughter of Zeus

Dear Hazel, how scary do you think the others think you are?

From Ellie

Dear Ellie,

I think that they think that im a monster. All my life that is what they though. Even my own mother thought I was a monster. This is why I was always riding Arion in the mountain.

-Hazel Levesque,Daughter of Pluto

Dear Jason, how does it feel when your life is always on the line?

From Ellie

Ellie,

Not very Awesome. That is how it feels. You get used to it thought. Ever done anything where you should have been dead? That's my every day life. Fun right.

-Jason Grace,Son of Jupiter

Dear Percy, if you could make any of the gods the king of the Gods, who would it be?

From Ellie

Ellie,

I would make Hermes or my dad Zeus and the others are to arogent. Maybe Even Hades he just needs to lighten up.

Sincerely,

Percy Jackson,Son of Poseidon

Dear Lacy,  
You're right, Conner WOULD be cute with Rachel. What's your favorite couple at camp half-blood (besides Percabeth)

Best wishes,  
DoomgirlForever.

Dear DoomgirlForever.,

Thalia and Nico. Even thought. They don't know it I can tell being the daughter of Aphrodite and all.

-Lacy,Daughter of Aphrodite

Dear Thalia,

How was your date with Nico? HAHAHAHA!

Sincerely,Dale Burgess,son of Hephaestus

You Don't even get a greeting because that's not a fair question :(

Is Deathbreath near? Ok I guess it was ok...

**OMG I knew it hahahaha Thalia so likes me. Uhh Pinecone face your burning the trees again**

Im going to kill you!

**Oh shit...**

-Thalia Grace,Daughter of Zeus and Nico di Angelo,son of hades


End file.
